Serena Del Marco
| image= | affltion= Longtail Gang| ocupation= Valkyrie, Navigator| extra1= | bounty= 43,000,000}}| devil fruit= | }} "Purple Swallow" Serena Del Marco is a pirate and the navigator of the Longtail Gang. She is one of the Longtail Gang's Three Valkyries and represents the aspect of thieving known as Beauty. She ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Tsubame. She also has a bounty of 43,000,000. Appearance Serena has long black hair that on the front she wears in two white and gold hair sleeves, while overall her hair hangs below her shoulders. She has a rare genetic that makes her eyes purple. She has fair skin, along with a few freckles. She is fairly curvy. She is 5' 9" and weighs 165 pounds. She often wears a traditional black martial arts outfit with the traditional black shoes. She also is left-handed and wears a New World Log Pose with a purple wristband on her right hand. Personality Serena is the quietest member of the Longtail Gang. She prefers to sit on the deck of the ship and enjoy the weather while reading a book. This quiet personality was caused by her being shunned as a child for having a weird power. When does talk, she likes to talk about weather and nature, though she will talk about many subjects. This knowledge about a wide variety of subjects comes from her being on of the two members of the crew that put together a list of targets for the crew. When she wants to have quiet time, she likes to go into her hybrid transformation and go flying. She says that flying just helps to calm her down and that she feels at home in the air. On more than a few occasions, Serena has proven herself to be a flirt with boys. She does it mostly as an act to get them to drop their guard, with it working nearly all the time. Abilities and Powers Hand-to-Hand Combat Serena focuses her attack style on using hand-to-hand combat similar to Muay Thai. She focuses primary on kicking, though she has trained her entire to be a weapon. She has broken bones and walls with her fighting style, has demonstrated during her actions during the Battle of Blue Ramparts on Fallen Longtail Kingdom when she broke down a stone wall during a prison break. Physical Abilities Serena's greatest physical ability is endurance. She can get into fights with a large groups of Marines, often taking large amounts of damage without getting tired out. She has taken out entire groups of elite guards while not feeling pain and has also fought though broken bones in her hand. Serena has above average strength. She broken bones with her fists, though her fists are not her greatest strength. When she fights, her kicks are her greatest aspect. The power of her kicks are strong enough to break walls. Her kicks have also evolved to the point that she can use the Rokushiki technique Rankyaku. Her speed is also extremely powerful. Through her speed she can use the Mirror Image technique to create what appears to be multiple clones of herself, though in reality they are just afterimages of her running around. Devil Fruit For further information: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Tsubame Serena ate the Zoan type devil fruit Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Tsubame, which gives the user the ability the transform into either a hybrid or full swallow. Serena uses this ability to recon from the air. She also uses the Devil Fruit to augment her natural abilities, like her Rankyaku. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Armament Her only aspect of Haki is Armament. She can coat entire limbs and attack with them. She can also cover her wings in her Zoan transformation with Haki, though she is forced to glide while doing so. History At the age of 14 she met Sol Hamlet in Inari Village. During the Battle of Blue Ramparts, she led the attack on the prison break plan and fought the prison warden, winning the fight. Theme Song External Links *Her fighting style - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muay_Thai Category:SentinelBlue Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Longtail Tribe Member Category:Navigator Category:Longtail Gang Member Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Rankyaku User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User